


Five Times Lainey was Jealous

by schooled_fics (19921729)



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: C.B. has a crush, C.B. is Oblivious, C.B.'s Dating History, CB loves wizard books, F/M, Getting Together, Goldberg Insanity, Goldbergs bleeped out swearword, High School Reunion, Jealous Lainey Lewis, Lainey Lewis has a crush, Lainey is Oblivious, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Surrogate Mother Beverly Goldberg, The Yentadex, The ladies love C.B.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19921729/pseuds/schooled_fics
Summary: Five times Lainey Lewis was jealous... and one time she wasn't.
Relationships: Charlie "C.B." Brown/ Original Female Character(s), Lainey Lewis/ Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Sinead

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have six chapters, I hope to publish them all before the Schooled series 2 finale.  
> Please note, I didn't grow up in the US so my knowledge of the schooling system and its norms are limited. I hope you can take any inaccuracies as artistic license.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Sinead**  
It was St Patrick’s day at William Penn Academy and the whole school was covered in green, the gym was decorated and ready for the student’s music and dance numbers, shamrocks covered the corridors, and bad fake Irish accents were everywhere. The school was running a two-day celebration so the students could learn about Irish culture.

This was how Lainey learned about Sinead. Apparently she somehow knew Glascott but Lainey couldn’t fathom what that connection would be and she hadn’t been listening at the time. Lainey hadn’t seen her around last St Patrick’s day, Sinead had been back in Ireland with her boyfriend at the time, but they’d broken up now.

It was the first morning of the St Patrick’s day celebration and the teachers were in the staff room. C.B. was in his regular spot next to Lainey but today he seemed twitchy. Lainey was about to comment on it when Glascott walked in with a young woman. She was in her late twenties with long auburn hair, green eyes and freckles that dusted her pale skin. She smiled a lovely, friendly smile at everyone as she entered the teacher’s lounge.

“Everyone, this is Sinead. Some of you might remember her.” Glascott introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Sinead greeted in a melodic Irish accent.

Everyone greeted Sinead. CB was particularly emphatic, “Hi Sinead!” he said enthusiastically, waving at her vigorously before realising what he was doing and dropping his hand.

“Hi… CB.” she answered, seeming slightly bewildered, obviously taking a moment to remember who CB was.

CB cringed in embarrassment as Lainey looked at him in confusion. What the hell was that? Glascott went through the plans for the St Patrick’s day celebrations.

Lainey wasn’t paying much attention, she was focussed on CB, who in turn was gazing at Sinead in awe.

Finally, Glascott took Sinead to look at the gym. In synchronicity, Cooper and Mellor turned to CB with matching grins on their faces.

“So, Romeo, happy to see the lovely Sinead?” Cooper said with a sly smirk.

“Apparently her boyfriend is out of the picture! Time to make your move, Charleston!” Mellor bellowed.

“Oh, my god!” CB squawked, “Keep your voice down!” he hissed.

“I’m sorry? What’s going on?” Lainey asked.

CB opened his mouth to explain. But Cooper beat him to it.

“Sinead comes around every St Patrick’s day. CB has the biggest crush on her.” Cooper crooned.

“I don’t!” CB squeaked in reply, his face going completely red. This only caused Cooper and Mellor to laugh.

“You’ll see, Lainey Lewis!” Mellor boomed, “He follows her around like a small dog, desperate for her attention.”

“I don’t!” CB answered, his voice going more high pitched and his face going impossibly red.

“Right. So I suppose you wouldn’t do me a favour by delivering this information packet to Sinead?” Cooper said, holding up a bundle of papers, “I was supposed to give them to her earlier, but I forgot. Oops.” He said flatly and held the papers aloft as CB just stared at them. After a moment of hesitation, he took hold of them and stood. Cooper and Mellor laughed while Lainey gawked at him.

Lainey watched CB rush out of the teacher’s lounge, not quite believing what she was seeing. Of course CB could have crushes on other girls. In fact, it was a good thing! She was with Barry. A crush on another girl meant CB was getting over his crush on her. Though, his crush on her had never been this obvious, she wouldn’t have been so oblivious if he’d acted like this.

Cooper left the teacher’s lounge, still grinning. Mellor turned to Lainey and his smile dimmed. “You okay? You look mad.” he asked.

“Fine!” Lainey answered.

Coach didn’t look convinced. “Really? You don’t look fine. Your jaw is all tense, like my fantastic muscles the morning after a good workout.” he said, flexing.

Lainey just marched out of the teacher’s lounge.

~~~

Lainey didn’t know who taught Glascott about Irish culture, but the last time she checked St Patrick’s day was one day, hence St Patrick’s day. She didn’t see why this whole thing had to go on for two days. If Lainey heard one more person say ‘Top of the morning!’ she was going to scream. She told herself it was all the fuss of the celebration that was annoying her, and not CB and Sinead.

CB followed Sinead around like a lost puppy, desperate for attention. CB was always a people-pleaser but this was ridiculous, he did anything she asked. His face lit up whenever she walked into the room, he shyly complimented her at any given opportunity and he seemed to be constantly blushing. It was like watching a teenager with a crush. It was infuriating.

Sinead was nice, she supposed. She was easy-going and light-hearted, she approached everything with a sense of humour and a sharp wit. She was interesting to talk to, with plenty of stories about her time growing up in Ireland. She was also down-to-earth and knowledgable, she spoke passionately about the ‘Wee bit of bother’, as she called it, going on in Ireland at the moment. She also shared a name with Sinead O'Connor, which was awesome. Normally Lainey would enjoy her company, if only CB would stop looking at her with his big, adoring eyes.

She also considered CB to be ‘A lovely, handsome man’.

Lainey had not been able to control the “What the f*ck?” that slipped out of her mouth. Not that CB wasn’t a lovely, handsome man. He was. Not that she’d been taking any notice of CB’s appearance or anything.

Finally, the St Patrick’s day celebration was over. Sinead had gone home, not to Ireland but to an apartment in Philly. Lainey was helping take the decorations down from the gym when CB walked in and smiled at her.

“Hey, Lainey! Need a hand?” he asked, jogging up to her.

“Hey! Yeah, thanks!” she answered. They tidied up the gym together, the work becoming much more fun now she had CB’s company.

“Did you enjoy the celebrations?” he asked, shoving some rubbish into the bin bag.

“Yeah, it was good.” Lainey lied.

“What did you think of Sinead? Wasn’t she great?” he asked.

“Yeah…” she ground out in response, clenching her jaw.

CB didn’t notice and walked ahead to pick up some more rubbish. Lainey grabbed a paper shamrock off the wall and scrunched it vigorously in her hands. It had absolutely nothing to do with CB and his stupid crush.


	2. JS Radford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB meets his favourite author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discland series is based on Sir Terry Pratchett's discworld series. He's a fantastic author and if you can you should check him out (or at least look up some quotes on goodreads if you're after some wisdom).

** J S Radford **

It was an ordinary Tuesday when CB burst into the teacher’s room “Guys! You’d never guess what!” he announced. The occupants of the room looked up at him curiously,  expecting some big news . “I just met J.S. Radford!” he announced and the entire room immediately lost interest,  having no idea who that was . Lainey continued to watch him, not out of interest of this Ratsford person, but because it was entertaining to watch CB fanboy about whoever this person was.

CB looked around the room, seeing that people had no idea who he was talking about. “J.S Radford!  T he author of the Dis c land series!” he said, putting a book down on the table. “It ha s everything! Wizards, dwarfs, golems…” he enthused as he sat down. Coach Mellor hesitantly reached for the book and flicked through it, landing on the back cover.

CB wasn’t deterred from his fanboying. “It was amazing!  She  even  told me I should call her Joan. I was in the grocery store, picking up some stuff for my Nana and I bumped into her.” he continued, and Lainey’s head snapped up. Her?  CB was still going on about this fictional world when Wilma interrupted.

“Wait a minute. This author of your nerdy books is a her?” she asked.

“Well, they’re not nerdy…” CB began answering but Lainey interrupted him this time.

“I’m sure she’s some old grandma, bored after retiring so she wrote some dumb wizard book.” she said and CB looked like he was about to dispute the dumb wizard book part.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Rick said and slid the book over so she and Wilma was able to see the inside back cover.

Looking up at her from the black and white photograph printed on the inside of the paperback was a young woman. She couldn’t have been older than thirty. Even through the black and white lens, her long, dark hair looked glossy where it had been gathered into the bun at the back of her head. Her dark, soulful eyes gazed from the book cover. Her dark hair and eyes were offset by her creamy skin, flawless in the black and white picture. She wrote nerd books?

“What the f*ck! She’s so pretty.” Lainey answered. She looked up to see the other teachers staring at her and awkwardly placed the book on the table in front of her, “It’s good that you got to meet an author you like.” she turned to CB and told him.

“My favourite author.” CB corrected, “And not just that! I told her I liked her books and she suggested we discuss it further over drinks! I don’t know what I’m going to ask her-”

“Hang on a moment.” Wilma cut in, “You mean to say your favourite author, this beautiful woman, wants to take you for a drink?” she asked, holding the picture up so CB could see. Lainey  bitterly  considered beautiful to be a b i t of an exaggeration,  but Wilma made a good point.

“Yeah…” CB answered hesitantly.

“CB, that’s a date!” Wilma announced.

“What?” CB said confused, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Totally a date, dude.” Mellor cut in.

“It can’t be, she’s a total rockstar.” CB answered, looking to Lainey for clarification.

Lainey didn’t say anything, just drank her coffee. Rockstar was just a complete falsehood if you asked her.  She was a proper rockstar. She was the one that had been in a band. Not this lady with her typewriter.

“Well, you’ll find out tonight, won’t you.” Wilma pointed out.

CB nodded and left the teacher’s lounge deep in thought.  Once he was gone, Lainey  put down her mug a tiny bit more firmly than intended. Mellor and Wilma  turned to her at the sound,  then  exchang ed looks before making their excuses to leave the teacher’s lounge.

So CB had a date!  It wasn’t a big deal, he was allowed.  He was a young, single guy. It was what young, single guys did. She marched out of the teacher’s lounge, quickly making a U-turn to grab the wizard book. Just to see.

~~~

Lainey couldn’t think of much else besides CB and his date that entire evening.  As s he  lay around her apartment, she should have been enjoying her free time. Instead she wondered what they were doing, where they were going, what they were talking about… It was normal, CB was her friend. People took and interest in their friends’ love lives. 

To take her mind off it, she opened the book she’d taken from the teacher’s lounge  and flicked through it, mindful to avoid the picture of the beautiful woman at the back. She skim-read a few paragraphs before going to the first chapter.  Before she knew it s he  had read the first three chapters  and  when she looked up it was nearing one in the morning. Stupid creative and witty book! It sucked her in! She slammed the book down in frustration, of course the beautiful woman would also be a fantastic author. 

The next day Lainey walked into the teacher’s lounge to see CB already there. He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but return it with a pleased smile of her own.  Something just felt right about CB smiling at her, as opposed to anyone else.

“How was the date? Was it a date?” she asked sitting down.

“It was a date! It went great, she’s so  interesting. ” CB enthused.

“That’s good. Going on a second?” she asked, her smile straining.

“ Nah, she’s going back to England. She was only here promoting her book.” he answered with a shrug. 

He didn’t seem too bothered about the lack of second date. It was probably less of a potential relationship and more like  someone one of those lists married people had with  celebrities they were allowed to sleep with if they met .  She’d seen it on  F riends.  Lainey nodded, feeling placated.  With that, the date with CB’s favourite author was forgotten. 

A few months later  a new book  by J.S. Radford came out. Apparently one of the new characters was a tall, handsome wizard. The character was kind, enthusiastic and went by the name  LP, short for Linus van Pelt . Despite much discussion in the teacher’s lounge, Lainey didn’t see why there was any reason to believe this character was based on CB.  The new wizard was an awesome character, though.


	3. Amélie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey comes to realise that CB may have some sex-appeal after finding out he had a love affair with a beautiful woman in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a story on its own but it didn't seem to be enough and then I had this 5+1 idea. It was supposed to be called 'Their Last Summer', a play on ABBA's 'Our Last Summer'.

**Amélie**

Lainey was aware that CB was a handsome man, she was aware that he had the sort of nerdy, geeky charm that some women adored, but she wouldn’t consider him sexy. She couldn’t imagine yanking his Mickey Mouse tie loose in a fit of passion. He was smart, kind, good looking, but he just lacked that sex appeal. It was nothing to dwell on, some people just didn’t. So, as much as Lainey appreciated all the other good things about him, the passion wasn’t there, so she couldn’t possibly have a crush on him.

One morning as she was walking out of Glascott’s office she passed a young woman at the front desk. She didn’t take much notice of her until she heard her talk to Front-Desk Martha.

“I’m looking for Charlie? Charlie Brown?” she asked in a heavy French accent.

Lainey turned to take another look at her. She was beautiful, she wore a simple, chic, navy dress with black tights and black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few coils falling to frame her face in a way that highlighted her fanntastic cheekbones. Her full lips were painted red with her nails painted to match. Her dark skin was glowing despite the fact that, judging by the suitcase she had with her, she’d just been travelling. The final touch were her large, brown doe eyes, minimal make up highlighted her long eyelashes so they fluttered with every movement her eyes made.

“Are you looking for CB? I can take you. His class is right next to mine.” she offered. This would be the point where, in her petty moments, she’d wish she had just shut up and relied on Front-Desk Martha’s complete disinterest to send away the woman asking to see a cartoon character.

“Oh, fantastic!” the woman replied and picked up her suitcase. “I’m Amélie” she said, reaching out her hand for Lainey to shake. She was polite, Lainey noted.

“So, how do you know CB?” Lainey asked out of interest.

In response, Amélie gave a musical laugh and placed her hand over her chest. She put a hand on Lainey’s elbow, and leaned forwards. Drawn in by her charm, Lainey moved forwards too. “A secret, between us ladies. I don’t think Americans like to discuss this much.” she said, and Lainey smiled, curious now. “We were lovers.” Amélie said casually.

“You were what?” Lainey asked, feeling short on air for some reason.

“Back in Paris, I’d just moved there from Marseille and he was spending the summer there after university. Or do you call it collage? The two of us spent every day together. We ate at the restaurants, walked along the Seine. It was magnifique.” she told Lainey, who was stood in the corridor, absolutely stunned. “Then at night. Charlie, he is a very athletic man, you see. It was excellent.” Amélie carried on casually.

She had a point about CB’s athleticism. Despite his nerdy demeanour and the fact that he did no sports at school and showed very little interst in sports now, he was fit, able to do cartwheels at a moments notice. He had enough stamina, if his break-dancing was anything to go by, not to mention the way the break-dancing showed how he could bend his body. She hadn’t considered the implication of that in sex.

“He is also very passionate, Charlie.” Amélie continued, “He is very excitable, but he is considerate. He is a good man.” At this point, Lainey wasn’t sure if she was even talking about the sex or about CB in general. But she still had a point. Suddenly Lainey felt some resentment towards Amélie, with her beautiful face and the way her lovely accent pronounced ‘Charlie’ with a soft ‘Sh’ sound and a long ‘ee’ sound.

“And now I am, as you say, stateside. For work. But I thought it would be good to see him. Catch up.” she said.

At that point CB walked out of his class holding papers, presumably ready to photocopy. He was flicking through them double-checking, before looking up and spotting Lainey and Amélie. He froze, his eyes widened, and the papers fell to the floor. “Amélie!” he breathed out in surprise.

“Charlie!” she gasped, rushing to him and wrapping one arm around his waist while the other went to cup his face. CB’s arms instinctively wrapped around her. Lainey felt completely invisible. It was ridiculous, they looked like they were reunited lovers in a noir film or something. She could almost hear the swelling violin music.

While they were distracted, she slunked into her classroom, trying to ignore the couple behind her.

~~~

Lainey didn’t see CB until the next morning in the teacher’s lounge. He walked in the same as every morning, his long legs taking easy strides and his posture speaking of someone who was casually confident in who they are, but not arrogant about it. She looked back down at her coffee, since when did she take notice of the way CB’s body looked?

“Hey Lainey!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hey!” she replied, “So. Who was that gorgeous woman who came to see you yesterday?” she asked, hoping she came off more ‘teasing friend’ and less ‘jealous, pining friend’.

CB immediately blushed. “Oh. That was Amélie. We had a bit of a… thing. After I left collage.” he explained. Lainey took ‘thing’ to mean ‘passionate love affair’.

“A thing?” Lainey answered, her eyebrows rising. “Yeah, I heard about your thing.” CB just blushed deeper. “You gonna see her again?” she asked, feigning lightness. CB had history with this woman. They spent a romantic summer together in Paris, only to part ways and live in different countries. People wrote novels about this sh*t.

“Probably not for a while. It was great seeing her, all those memories, you know?” he confided, looking at shyly, “But it was a while ago, we’ve both moved on. ‘Life can only be understood backwards but must be lived forwards.’, right?” he said, stirring his coffee. “Sometimes it’s best to keep the people in your past in the past. You can’t recreate it.” he said, sounding pretty sure of himself. He suddenly froze, “T-there are… exceptions. Obviously. You and Barry…” he stuttered awkwardly.

Deciding to spare him, Lainey cut in. “Barry and I split up.” she told him.

He paused and looked at her, genuinely concerned for her. “Lainey, I’m sorry.” he sympathised.

“It’s okay. It was what you said. The past belongs in the past, right.” she said honestly. The break-up had been mutual and she had the feeling that Barry shared her sense of relief when it ended.

CB smiled kindly at her, “I’m glad you’re okay. Let me know if there’s anything you need.” he said sincerely. He opened his arms and offered her a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. CB was warm and smelled good, Lainey closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

He was being so supportive, she felt bad about the fact that all she could think about was yanking that Bugs Bunny tie off him and showing him exactly what she needed.


	4. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB attends his high school reunion. Lainey comes with him.

**Jessica**

It was CB’s high school reunion and Lainey had agreed to go with him, as a friend, of course. CB had been nervous given the hard time he’d had at high school, to the extent that Lainey was sure he wouldn’t have even gone if she hadn’t found the invite in his desk and persuaded him to go.

CB had cleaned up nicely. He wore black trousers and a blue shirt th at brought out his eyes. The shirt was better fitting than the ones he usually wore and the clothes seemed to be  of a better quality than usual . His curls had been rescued by Lainey just in time, when she’d arrived at his place he was holding a pot of hair gel, ready to slick his hair back. She’d managed to grab it from his hands and throw it in the trash with a firm no. And she was glad, his hair  already looked nice and soft how it was, it would have looked terrible with hair gel in it, making it crunchy and greasy. CB looked good, and with the new light Lainey was starting to see him in, she let herself indulge in drinking in his appearance. 

It wasn’t news to  Lainey that CB hadn’t been popular in high school  and she could see it in the way the other alumni looked at him. Seriously? Did they really still care about who was and wasn’t popular in high school. She noticed CB was fidgeting with his hand s , a sure sign he’d be juggling now if he could. She reached out for his hand and held it in hers,  then twisted to put her other hand on the crook of his arm so she could lean up to whisper in his ear. “You’re okay.  I’m here with you and we can leave whenever you want, okay?” she reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

CB nodded and looked down at her with a small smile, “Thanks, Lainey.” he replied. They made their way into the gym, his hand kept safely in her. They looked around the gym at the people in there.

“See anyone you know?” Lainey asked.

“ He was part of Wizard Club.” CB answered, indicating to a man stood alone on the other side of the gym.

“Great! Let’s go say hi.” she said, leading him across the gym. As they were making their way over, she heard a mocking voice call over to them.

“Hey! Look, it’s Charlie Brown.” a tall, blond man sneered and two men laughed obnoxiously loud. She could feel CB tense next to her, his hand shaking in hers. It was the clearest glimpse she’d had so far into CB’s high school life, the goofy look, the nerdy clubs and being named after a cartoon character, poor CB never  stood a chance. 

The three men turned to look at Lainey and she could see the surprise on their faces.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing with a loser like Chuck? Wanna come keep us company?” the blond asked her. She could feel CB’s shoulders slump a little, probably reminded of the time he had a crush on her and she was stupidly oblivious. Still, it wasn’t the time to dwell on their bad timing.

S he scoffed, “When I could spend the night with CB? No way.” she said leaning closer to CB, “ C’mon, CB.” she said, leading him away.

She dragged him to a quiet corner and put her hand on his shoulder. “You okay?” she asked.

CB nodded “Yeah. It’s stupid, it’s been ten years.” he said, lifting a shaking hand to rub at his eyebrow.

“Ignore those turds. They’re douches.” she answered, “You’re awesome.”  she said, gazing at him with a gentle smile. CB took a deep breath and nodded.

“Thanks, Lainey.” he answered.

“C’mon. Let’s go see what they have at the buffet.” she said, taking CB’s hand yet again and dragging him to the buffet table. She heard CB chuckling as she pulled him along.

When they were at the buffet table they were approached by a short, dark haired man who had known CB from their Klingon language thingy.  He introduced himself as Peter.  They found a table together and Lainey got to listen about some of the happier parts of CB’s life at school, nerdy as they were. The conversation moved to the present and their current job. Apparently Klingon had led  Peter to an interest in linguistics and he was now a professor in  the University of Washington. 

As they were talking Lainey looked around the room. She noticed a woman looking over at them every so often, talking to her friend. She had a bad feeling about this. The woman was tall, blonde and tanned, the type that would have been considered hot when she was at school but  grew to be considered average  in appearence by the wider world. She leaned over to CB, interrupting whatever he was saying about Klingon.

“Hey, who’s the woman in the blue dress?” she asked, nodding her head in her general direction.

The two men looked over and she immediately regretted saying anything when she saw the unhappy look on CB’s face.

“That’s Jessica,  one of the cheerleaders .” Peter said, “Didn’t you have the biggest crush on her?”  he asked, turning to CB.

CB only nodded, looking uncomfortable.

“Didn’t she fake ask you to prom?” Peter recalled. Lainey sat straighter, giving her full attention.

“She what? CB?” she asked, turning to CB. He was sat with his shoulders hunched, looking down at his hands.

“She asked me to prom. I found out when I turned up  on the night that she was joking.” he explained briefly.

Lainey felt her temper flare, “She did what? What the f*ck! I’ll show her!” she said, standing up quickly. She felt CB’s hand on her wrist, pulling her back down.

“Lainey. It’s fine, can we leave it?” he pleaded.

She looked down at his wide, blue eyes and relented. “Fine. I’m pissed off at her, though.” she answered, sitting down.

“Thank you, Lainey.” CB said, letting out a brief huff of laughter. He shot her a grateful look and she smiled back.  Deciding to get his night back on track, she leaned over him to speak to Pete.

“ Hey, Pete. Did CB tell you about the time he had a lightsaber fight with our coach?” she asked. This prompted another Star Wars discussion.

Twenty minutes later, she decided it was  time to grab a drink and excused herself from the conversation. Someone from their Dungeons and Dragons thing had arrived and she had completely lost track of the conversation. When she came back, Jessica was sat in her chair leaning on CB with her hand on his chest. CB looked on in distrust, a confused expression on his face. 

“ Peter, move.” she said, nudging him from his chair and sitting down on the other side of CB. 

“Who’s this, CB?” she asked in a falsely sweet voice, looping her arm through CB’s arm and shooting Jessica a judging look.

“I’m Jessica, Charlie and I had a little something back in school.  I didn’t know how handsome he’d become. ” she said smugly, something flashing in her blue eyes. CB turned to look at her in  beffudlement .

“Oh, that’s nice. Still, it was ten years ago, he has other options now.  Better options. ” she said, still in her false friendly voice. She briefly wondered how a teenage CB would react if he knew two cheerleaders were currently having a passive aggressive fight about him. Adult CB just looked at the two of them cluelessly, probably not even realising there was anything significant happening. 

Lainey stared Jessica down until she huffed and stormed off. 

“What happened?” CB asked, looking at Lainey in the hope that she’d explain. She heard one of CB’s wizard friends whisper “That was awesome.” behind her.

“ Nothing, don’t worry about it.”  she said, leaning back in her chair and sipping her drink. CB and his friends stared at her for a moment before the conversation started again. When she looked up from her drink CB was still looking at her.

“You okay?” she asked quietly. CB just blushed and nodded.

~ ~~

It was later on in the evening and the dancing had started. CB and Lainey were still sitting in their seats, a couple on empty glasses in front of them. Lainey was playing with ice at the bottom of  her glass when CB nudged his shoulder into hers. 

“Thank you, Lainey. I know I’ve said it over and over tonight, but I really do appreciate you coming with me to this. I’m glad you made me come.” he said sincerely. She put aside the dirty thoughts that popped into her head at the last sentence and smiled at CB.

“I’m glad I came, I had fun. Teenage CB sound ed awesome.” she said.

CB chuckled and blushed. They were silent for a moment before CB spoke again. “It’s a shame I didn’t know you at high school. It would have been awesome.”  he said casually.

Lainey felt her stomach knot uncomfortably. Would she have even acknowledged CB’s existence had they  gone to school together ? Were she and Jessica really that different? Sure, she wouldn’t dream of being as mean as Jessica, but she couldn’t help but think  back to the girl she was in high school.  If she hadn’t had the good influence of Erica and Barry Goldberg, would she have acted like Jessica. “I don’t know. I was a douche-turd, remember?” she said with a grimace.

CB just smiled at her, “I don’t know. You probably weren’t that bad, seeing as you’re this awesome, kind person now. I mean, you gave up your evening to help me through my high school reunion. You’re amazing.” he told her, looking at her with those earnest eyes of his.

“I don’t think anyone’s called me kind before.” she admitted quietly, reaching for his hand.

“Well you are.” he said, squeezing her hand.

She gave his shoulder a gentle bump  with hers and looked out at the dance floor. “Hey, let’s dance.” she said, standing up.

“Really?” CB asked, looking between the dance floor and Lainey.

“Yeah, c’mon.” she said, tugging his hand.

“Okay.” he said happily and let her lead him to the dancefloor.

CB showed his inexperience with dancing with girls in  highschool gym s by placing his hands on her waist while everyone else just danced near eachother,  bopping to the beat . Noticing his mistake, he went to pull them back but Lainey clamped her hands over his to keep him in place, them looped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him as he blushed adorably. Again, she thought to teenage CB,  the lonely nerd . If she could, she’d tell him that everything would be alright in the end,  that he’d have her to make sure of it.


	5. Yentadex B-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Goldberg is a matchmaking genius. She also has her sights set on CB as an addition to the Yentadex, Lainey isn't happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up way longer than I expected. I didn't plan for the second part to be as long as it was.

**Some Random B- from the Yentadex**

William Penn hadn’t had any Goldberg children as one of their students for ten years. There were no Goldbergs working for William Penn. There was no sane reason for Beverly Goldberg to be marching into the teacher’s lounge to make outrageous demands of Principal Glascott.

So, of course, Beverly Goldberg marched into the teacher’s lounge, looking for Principal Glascott to make outrageous demands of him. On the bright side, Erica Goldberg walked in behind her mother, looking fed up. Lainey hadn’t seen her in a while and her mood immediately improved.

“John. My daughter here doesn’t believe I could have been a lawyer. I would like to teach a class in this school to demonstrate my knowledge.” Beverly Goldberg said, slamming down what Lainey assumed was her qualification to be a substitute teacher on the table. As she was making her demands Lainey moved from her seat next to CB to hug Erica in welcome. They both turned to watch Beverly Goldberg demanding nonsense from the principal, just like the good old days. It was because she was stood next to Erica, Lainey was unable to stop poor, naive CB from joining in the conversation.

“You have a law degree? That’s awesome!” he enthused.

“I could have had one.” Beverly clarified, before turning back to John.

“So you don’t have any law qualifications?” CB asked, his head tilting in confusion. Lainey tried to gesture at him to stop but he didn’t see her.

“I could have.”

“But how are going to teach law if you’ve never studied it?”

Lainey could see John in her periphery vision sneaking out of the teacher’s lounge. She looked around to see that all the other teachers had done the same. Beverly Goldberg eyed CB before turning to Lainey, “Lainey, have a word with your boyfriend.” she demanded, turning to go out the door and find Glascott.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Lainey answered. CB had opened his mouth, presumably to say the same thing, but just nodded in agreement with Lainey.

Beverly paused and turned around, eyeing CB. “So, you’re single?” she asked. Her lawyer endeavours were clearly forgotten and she had that gleam in her eye that Lainey had grown familiar with in her teenage years. Lainey heard Erica mutter “Here we go.” under her breath. That wasn’t good.

“Yeah, why?” CB replied, looking concerned.

Beverly Goldberg screamed in joy. CB recoiled in terror. She rushed over to him, invading his personal space. “Stand up. Let me have a look at you.” she said, dragging CB up from his chair.

“How are you so strong?” CB asked, as he was yanked up.

“Look at you! You’re the perfect addition to my Yentadex!” Beverly enthused, before looking him up and down. “I’m the best matchmaker in Jenkintown, I could get you a nice lady in no time. Look at that tidy Oxford shirt. And you’re such a tall, strapping young man…” she spoke non-stop as she inspeced CB like a racehorse.

Lainey leaned closer to Erica, not turning to look at her so she could keep and eye on CB. “Yentadex. Was that the Rolodex your mom had in the eighties with all those couple names in them?” she asked.

Erica hummed in confirmation. “She still has it, still been setting people up. I’ll give it to her, though, she did predict me and Geoff and look at us now. We’ve been together for over ten years.”

Lainey looked over to where Beverly Goldberg now seemed to be inspecting CB’s teeth. A cold feeling washed over her. Beverly Goldberg was good at matchmaking, she had a reputation for it. If she predicted Geoff and Erica, who were now discussing marriage, the same could be true for CB.

She imagined CB married to someone Beverly Goldberg approved, maybe someone like Evy, someone perfect and straight-laced who would whip CB into the shape of the perfect husband. He wouldn’t be happy with that, he deserved someone who liked him as he was, not someone who wanted to change him to fit their white picket fence fantasy. And if he did get married then Lainey would have to see him at work every day, she would see the wedding band on his finger and hear his weekend plans with his wife. His wife that wasn’t her. She’d lose him forever.

“What’s your name?” she heard Beverly ask CB, maybe a little late as she’d already crossed most social boundaries.

“CB.”

“Oh, that’s no good. What is that initial for?”

“Charlie Brown.”

“That’s worse. It’s okay, we can call you Charles.”

Lainey turned back to Erica. “We have to help him.” Lainey said urgently.

Erica shrugged, “Why? Mom has something to entertain her for a while, I don’t need to get involved in anything, and he gets a wife. Winners all round.” she replied nonchalantly.

Lainey had no answer, but Erica looked at her and understanding dawned on her face. She sighed, “Him?”, Lainey nodded in response and Erica looked over to CB, analysing him, “Fine. I suppose I can’t criticise you for being attracted doofuses, my Geoffie’s one.” Erica answered and turned to fully face Lainey, “Listen. Just talk to Mom, she’ll understand. She’ll try to interfere but she’ll understand.”

At that point Beverly popped up next to Erica, “Come on Erica! To the Yentadex!” she yelled, rushing out of the teacher’s lounge.

“See ya, Lain.” Erica said, following her mother out of the teacher’s lounge.

Lainey looked back to CB, who looked confused and mildly terrified. She shot him a sympathetic smile. “You okay?” she asked.

“I think she checked me for lice.” he answered and she moved closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They heard a yell from down the corridor as Beverly was leaving and CB jumped.

~~~

Lainey went to the Goldberg house after school to speak to Beverly. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She could hear the T.V so she knocked again and heard Murray yell “Bevy! Door!”, presumably from his chair, so she just walked in. Murray glanced up from the T.V but otherwise didn’t react to his son’s high school sweetheart walking through the door ten years after leaving him at the altar.

“Hi! I’m here to see Mrs Goldberg.” Lainey greeted.

Murray grunted and pointed in the general direction of the basement, so Lainey made her way down. There was something nice about how little Mr and Mrs Goldberg had changed.

“Mrs Goldberg?” she called as she made her way down the stairs. Beverly was sat on the sofa, leaning over a small piece of card, about the size on a business card. A full Rolodex sat on the coffee table in front of her, it had various pieces of paper sticking out of it. The Yentadex.

Beverly turned to see her, “Lainey! What a surprise.” she greeted, “I was just putting the finishing touches on your friend’s Yentadex card.”

“Well, actually, that’s why I was here.” she explained. “CB doesn’t need to go into the Yentadex.”

“Of course he does. I found him a perfect match in five minutes. I think that might be a record.” Beverly answered proudly.

“No, see CB’s different. You can’t set him up in five minutes.”

“Well, I did. He’s going in the Yentadex.” she said firmly, moving towards the Yentadex.

Lainey didn’t know what it was about the Goldberg household that caused all rational thought to fly out the window and anarchy to take hold in a matter of seconds, but it was almost a guarantee that disputes wouldn’t be resolved in an adult way.

“No he’s not, give me the card.” Lainey demanded.

“No!” Beverly yelled and held the card up above her head where Lainey wouldn’t be able to reach it. Lainey reached for the card while Beverly just kept moving it out of her reach.

“Give it to me!”

“No! He’s going in the Yentadex!”

“No! He doesn’t need the Yentadex!” Lainey yelled, lunging for the card. Beverly swiftly stepped backwards, still surprisingly spry. Damn those jazzercise videos.

“He’s going in the Yentadex to find true love!” Beverly yelled back.

“No! CB’s special! He shouldn’t just be married off to whoever! That b*tch won’t understand him like I do!” she screamed.

“Huh?” Beverly said, looking at Lainey in confusion. Her arm came down a little as she was processing what Lainey had said and Lainey finally grabbed the card from her hand.

“Yes! I got it!” Lainey cheered “This is going in the trash.” She’d saved CB from the Yentadex! She looked up to see Beverly Goldberg staring at her. She realised that she’d just been playing keep-away with her best friend’s mom, and had cursed. “Sorry for swearing, Mrs Goldberg.” she apologised politely to the woman known for yelling curse words in public.

Beverly waved off her apologies. “Lainey. Who’s name do you think is on that card?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know. Some perfect wife-lady. Someone like Evy… I don’t know.” Lainey answered, feeling uncertain. She hadn’t thought about who would be on the card, she hadn’t wanted to. She didn’t want to see the name of the woman who could steal CB’s heart away.

“Take a look.” Beverly nodded towards the card.

Lainey looked at the yellow card in her hand, it was slightly scrunched so she smoothed it out. She felt bad about wrinkling it and saying she was going to put it in the trash when she saw the effort that had gone into it. Beverly had drawn little hearts around the border of the card and a little cartoon Charlie Brown in the corner. The names were written in impeccable cursive writing in a red glitter pen, it said; ‘Charlie Brown and Lainey Lewis’. Lainey looked up at Beverly in surprise to find that she’d moved closer. Beverly gently led Lainey to the couch.

“I thought you knew I’d written you down. I thought you were in denial or scared to commit.” Beverly explained. Lainey was reminded of the time she’d left Barry at the altar, Beverly seemed to remember the same thing. “That wasn’t a dig.” Beverly clarified, “You were a teenager. It doesn’t say anything about your willingness to commit now.”

“You didn’t put me with Barry?” she asked, not sure if she could be relieved or offended.

“No. Don’t get me wrong. As much as I love you, and as great you and Barry were together at the time, the Yentadex is long term. A good relationship means that you help each other grow. You and Barry loved each other, but you weren’t growing as people, you were regressing.” Beverly explained. She was right, Lainey always acted like a teenager around Barry. Lainey thought about how much she had grown since knowing CB and how he helped her be her best self. She liked to think she’d helped CB grow too.

“I hated seeing my smooshie in pain, but it was the best thing for the two of you to move on. I understand why you broke up.” Beverly concluded.

Lainey nodded, discretely wiping tears off her face. “I’m sorry I came down here and yelled. I was so scared of losing CB I thought that if I could stop him from going in the Yentadex, I’d get to keep him.”

“Why do you think you don’t get to keep him now?” Beverly asked gently, laying her hand on Lainey’s shoulder.

“He had a crush on me a few months back but I was with Barry so I turned him down. Now I really want to be with him but I’m not sure if I can. I don’t know if he’s still interested in me and he has plenty of other women he could date.” she said, thinking back to the gorgeous women who had shown an interest in CB. “He’s gonna move on one day and I’ll have to watch. I remember how miserable Erica was when she turned down Geoff and he got together with Evy. It’s gonna suck.” Lainey felt tears well in her eyes once more and Beverly pulled her in for a hug.

“But they’re together now. They took a chance and so can you.”

Lainey nodded into Beverly’s shoulder, taking a moment to enjoy the motherly hug before pulling away slowly. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll take a chance.” she said, nodding in resolve, “Thanks Mrs Goldberg.” she said as Beverly dried the tears from her eyes.

Beverly smiled and nodded down to the card in her hand, “Do you want to keep that or put it in the Yentadex?” she asked, before leaning in and giving her a sly grin, “I could use it to boost my stats.”

Lainey laughed and leaned forwards, took a deep breath, and put it in the Yentadex. She looked at it and felt hopeful, if Beverly Goldberg predicted it then there had to be a chance for them, right? She smiled at Beverly and she gave her shoulder a squeeze.

They were silent for a moment before Lainey turned to Beverly and asked, “Hey, did you check CB for lice?”

“Well, you have such nice, clean hair. Lice like that, I had to make sure.” she answered, as if it was obvious, and stroked the back of her fingers against the hair on her temple. Lainey just giggled. “Come on. You can stay for dinner. It’s shrimp parm.” Beverly said as she stood up and Lainey followed her. She could always rely on Beverly Goldberg.


	6. Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out to swing dance night, CB gets chatted up at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you enjoy.

** S tephanie **

Lainey was at The Green Wood Inn for swing dancing night. Erica and Geoff were with her, along with Wilma, Johnny Atkins, Rick and Julie, it was awesome having everyone together. She looked over to the bar where CB was getting everyone drinks. He looked good tonight, his open shirt showed off his vest covered chest and Lainey was enjoying the view. Lainey took a moment to watch him, appreciating the way the low lighting highlighted his handsome features. 

Lainey turned her attention back to the group and enjoyed the easy flowing conversation for a while. It was nice having Erica and Geoff with them, they had fit in seamlessly with the group and were now trading high school recollections with Johnny Atkins. Wilma seemed to be enjoying  stories of  Johnny’s bad boy past a bit too much. 

About five minutes later Geoff looked up to the bar. “Uh, who’s that woman talking to CB?” he piped up hesitantly.

They all looked up to see CB at the bar talking to a beautiful woman. She was lean and had  her dark hair cut into a bob. Lainey couldn’t see much of her features in the low light but from what she could see she was very attractive.  She was leaning very close to CB, placing her hand on his arm. CB was politely leaning away and nodding as she spoke.

“I hope he doesn’t get distracted and forget to ask for  the  extra rum in my Bahama Mama.” she said idly and turned back to the group. They were all eyeing her warily.

“CB’s talking to another woman. She’s the Rebecca woman  we met here last time.” Rick pointed out.

“Stephanie.” Julie corrected from his side, “ Apparently they were supposed to go on a date but she blew him off.”

So the woman was an idiot, Lainey thought. “So?”

“Well, usually the green eyed monster comes out.” Erica chimed in.

“Yeah, whenever CB’s shown interest in another woman you  get crazy jealous.” Wilma added.

“ What? No I  do n’t.” Lainey defended herself. She knew full well she had  done, but she’d thought she’d hidden it well. Judging by the disbelieving sounds from around the table, even from Geoff, she hadn’t.  Seriously, had everyone noticed? “Well, I’m over that now.”

At that moment CB arrived with a tray of drinks and started handing them out. He handed Lainey hers last, “Bahama Mama.” he said, handing it to her and before she could open her mouth he said, “Yes, I remembered the extra rum.” and sat down. 

“That’s my man.” Lainey said fondly and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, taking a moment to enjoy the familiar feel of his lips against hers  before pulling away . He smiled at her and draped his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him, sipping her Bahama Mama.

“ What are we talking about?” he asked the table at large.

“ The jealous monster Lainey turns into whenever you show interest in another woman.” Rick updated him with his usual tact.

“What? The jealous… What?” CB replied with a  disbelieving  laugh. He looked at Lainey who just smiled and shook her head.

“Come on, CB, you had to have noticed.” Wilma said, “She phoned me and ranted for 45 minutes about some cheerleader at your high school reunion.”

“That Jessica you had a crush on,  she was coming on to you at your high school reunion .  She can go f*ck herself. ” Lainey  explained to him. CB just looked baffled, confirming her suspicions that he had no idea what had been going on that night.

“When that Sinead woman visited the school Principal Glascott was worried her aggression towards Irish culture might constitute a hate crime.” Johnny Atkins said with raised eyebrows. The whole table looked at her accusingly.

“It wasn’t the Irish I didn’t like, it was Sinead. CB had a massive crush on her.” she explained to the entire table. 

Next to her, CB flushed red. “I didn’t have a crush on her!”

“Yeah, right.” Rick, Wilma and Johnny said together. Had they practised that?

“Only a little one.” CB explained, then turned to Lainey “It was only a little one, nothing like the one I had on you.” he told her, looking worried.

“I know, baby.” she said in a sweet, soothing voice and put her hand on one of his cheeks so she could bring his face down to kiss the other. She heard gagging and turned to Erica,  who was covering her mouth  with her fist . “Don’t gag when I kiss my boyfriend!” she  accused.

“You mean the boyfriend you attacked my mom over?” she asked.

The entire table turned to stare at her yet again.

“You attacked Beverly Goldberg? And survived?” Rick asked, astounded.

“Wow.” Johnny Atkins said with his signature drawn out ‘o’ sound.

“I didn’t attack her! We sort of scuffled...” Lainey defended herself.

“Mr Goldberg said he heard the screaming from his chair.” Geoff piped in.

“He didn’t even get out of it! He was asleep when we went back up.” Lainey  defended herself looked at Erica  for back-up ,  she just shrugged.

“He has slept through more than one kitchen fire.” she pointed out, and a baffled silence fell over the table.  Lainey thought maybe they’d  let it go .

“And what about that lady author. The disc-whatever woman CB dated?” Wilma carried on. No such luck, then.

“We only went one date.” CB corrected.

“You dated JS Radford?” Geoff squeaked, excited, “Those books are the best!”

“One date.” Lainey reminded them, but they didn’t pay attention.

“ Are they those astronaut books?” Rick said, to the confusion of the rest of the table.

“No, they’re those discland books Toby likes, remember?” Julie chimed in.

“They’re awesome!” Geoff enthused.

“Those books suck. They’re for nerds.” Johnny sneered.

“If my Geoffie says they’re awesome,  then they’re awesome!” Erica yelled.

With the conversation completely derailed, Lainey turned to look at CB only to find him already looking at her adoringly. He leaned his head closer to hers so they could talk  quietly to each other .

“Were you really jealous?”  he asked  curiously.

“Maybe a little. Okay, more than a little.  Not since we’ve been together, though.”  she told him “Looking back it is surprising you didn’t notice.” 

“You should have told me.” he told her, his eyes shining down at her, “I could have told you then that you’re the only girl I want.  It’s only been you for me since that whole school radio thing. Maybe before then? That’s when I figured out I love you.”

“Oh, CB!” she said affectionately and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, “I love you too.” She cast a sneaky look around the table to make sure nobody was watching and she kissed him again, longer and deeper this time. 

Unfortunately she wasn’t sneaky enough and she heard Erica gag yet again while Wilma yelled, “Come on! Right in front of my cocktail? Really!” They pulled apart and Lainey just laughed, dropping her head on CB’s shoulder. Yeah, she was definitely over the jealousy thing, she thought as CB weaved his fingers through hers.


End file.
